


The Other Side

by vegetasbubble



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Set S02xE10. Daenerys enters the tent of her fallen husband. Upon her return to the House of the Undying, she finds that not only can she save her dragons, but she has also brought back to life her husband and son. 1 of ? chapters. Rated M for: language, violence, sexual references and scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU story based on the characters and situations from the television show Game of Thrones. In other words, what should have happened but didn't. Starts as of the final episode of Season 2 though does not follow other storylines besides Daenerys'. The story may continue depending on how Season 3 starts and I may continue to write. I ask that you all have an open mind to this AU story as I have written this story for my own pleasure and maybe the pleasures of others.
> 
> Italics = speaking in Dothraki

**ONE**

Daenerys entered the tent with a confused mind. The young woman questioned herself as she pushed the tent flaps open. A small open area before her, Daenerys stepped closer as she heard a small sound.

A baby's gurgle.

Seated upon a floor of furs, the same as she kept on her bed, was her husband and their son. " _Moon of my life_." His voice was still the same and the child nestled in his arms, wrapped in a loose [sheet](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9055178/1/The-Other-Side), looked lie his father. Rheago: the son torn from her womb like her husband was torn from her heart.

" _This is dark magic- like the kind that took you both from me, before I could_ -" Daenerys stepped closer and kneeled before her fallen husband and son. Drogo helped her kneel, offering a large hand for her to take. She did so and after taking his hand Daenerys felt her heart jump at the contact. She could feel him, touch him. Reaching out gently, Daenerys touched her son's face. She sobbed as she felt the soft skin. " _This is a trick – I know it. I built your pyre myself, I joined you and the eggs and cried as flames engulfed us both. You should be in the Night Lands_."

" _Maybe I refused to[enter](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9055178/1/The-Other-Side) the Night Lands without you. Maybe I told the Great Stallion to go fuck himself and came back here to wait for you_." Drogo smiled as Daenerys smiled back, her face now resting against his palm.

" _That sounds like something you would do_." Daenerys chuckled at her husband's words and looked to her son. He looked maybe three or four months old, the age he should have been by now. " _He looks like you_ ," she whispered as Rheago clasped her finger in his hand.

" _He is ours_ ," Drogo responded as he lifted his hand and tipped his wife's chin up, meeting her eyes with his, "Be strong, moon of my life. This is the House of the Undying, there are many traps and tricks here. Be but aware of what you [seek](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9055178/1/The-Other-Side)." Daenerys nodded and wished she could stay here, in this false land with her lost husband and child but knew she could not. Removing herself from his hold, Daenerys stood and moved to turn away.

" _I must go, my dragons need me_." Drogo nodded and looked down to their son. Daenerys felt the tears well in her eyes as she watched the moment between the two. What kind of life could they have lived, had none of this nonsense happened? Would Rheago still be alive, be the child before her now and would Drogo have commanded the  _khalasar_  to remain, to take back the Iron Throne he had promised his son and wife? Daenerys made to move when he caught her arm again.

" _If you will it, it will come true_." Eyeing her husband and child, Daenerys felt a tear escape her eye and roll down her cheek onto the sand below her.

"When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, when the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves, you will come back to me." Daenerys left the tent then, not being able to look upon their faces any longer. He did not call out to her, which made Daenerys confident he was an illusion. As she left the tent, Daenerys soon found herself in a dungeon like area, with gated walls and seemingly no way out.

The tiny screeches from the centre platform made her gasp – her three dragons were shackled to the pillar, each screeching for their Dragon mother. As she neared them, the three dragons lifted their small heads and eyed their mistress.

"They miss their mother," a voice startled her. Daenerys turned and confronted Pyat Pree, the skinny and bald sorcerer who had played his games and broken her heart all over again. "They want to be with you."

"Do you want to be with them?" a clone behind her said, making Daenerys turn quickly.

"You will be," the first sorcerer said, he and his clone walking in circles around Daenerys and the dragons, "When your dragons were born, our magic was born again. It is strongest in their presence and they are strongest in yours. You will be with them, in winter, in summer, and winter again. For a thousand-thousand summers, you will be with them." Daenerys felt something appear on her wrist and raised her arms to find them both shackled like her dragons. "And we will be with you, until time comes to an end." The sorcerer used a pulley like device to pull Daenery's arms up, held outwards. "Welcome home, Daenerys Stormborn."

"This is not my home. My home is across the sea where my people are waiting for me." Daenerys closed her eyes, wiling herself to be out of there, to be back with her people, her husband. She willed Khal Drogo back into her life, with their son, to be a family who would take the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms.

"They will be waiting a long time."

" _Moon of my life_." Dany opened her eyes and spotted her husband, still holding Rheago, standing behind Pyat Pree. His eyes looked like they wanted to kill, but Dany knew it was her mind, Pyat Pree still sending the illusion to trick and confuse her. "Dracarys," he whispers to her and Daenerys can't help but wonder where he learnt that word – the ancient word for fire. "Dracarys," he whispers again, this time in a desperate hiss. Daenerys looked down to her dragons, the small creatures looking up in silent understand.

"Dracarys."

In an instant, Drogon snuffed and smoke appeared from his nose. A second later he breathed again and a flame appeared, attaching itself to Pyat Pree's coat-sleeve. The other dragons joined in, breathing their heavy and hot fire towards the warlock. Soon Pyat Pree was screaming and howling as the dragons flame struck him over and over, making him fall to the ground with a sizzling sound on his skin. Daenerys turned and looked down to her dragons again, watching as the shackles around their necks fell followed by her own an instant later.

Daenerys peered down at the corpse of the sorcerer and smiled. She had won the moment. " _Moon of my life_." Shaking her head, Daenerys grabbed at the sides of her hair and cried out, "No….No you are not real!"

He approached her then, Rheago still in his arms, the small boy lightly dozing in his fathers protective hold. Daenerys fell to her knees, her cries and heartache being felt by her dragons who hissed and snarled as he neared them. Drogo dropped beside her, touched her shoulder with one hand and shook her lightly. " _Moon of my life_ ," he whispered again and Daenerys looked up, her eyes meeting his.

Lifting her hands she held his face, touching him, feeling him, making sure he was real. She did so with Rheago also, touching and feeling her son and letting her tears fall from her face as she realised it.

She had willed it and it had come true.

"You're back… You're here," she whispered against his skin in the common tongue and knew he would not understand her but felt him nod. Her husband, the man she had lost and the son who had been taken away from her by a witch were both here, both alive.

" _Hush little moon_ ," he spoke, pulling her to her feet and passing her child to her to hold. Daenerys took the small boy in her arms and cooed at him, like a mother who had lost all but finally regained that which had been lost. Drogo side stepped her and moved to the alter, eyeing the small dragons on the pillar. " _Dragons_ ," he said simply, making Daenerys smile. " _They live_?"

" _Born from fire_ ," she replied, coming to stand beside him. " _Named Viserion, Rhaegal and Drogon._ " He smirked at his wife as the small black dragon – his namesake – sniffed at his hand. Drogo stood tall and looked down at his small wife.

" _You have grown strong_ ," he said to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and soothing the skin there gently.

" _And you are here_ ," she replied, smiling as he dropped a soft kiss to her lips.

" _The khalasar_?" he asked her, after the kiss had ended and Rheago began to stir. Daenerys wondered if he would take to her breast.

" _Most left, after you_ _…_ _fell_ ," she whispered, ashamed that she had not been able to maintain her husbands people. She felt his hand squeeze her shoulder.

" _They will all die for leaving you_ ," he responded, with a stern voice and hardened look. Drogo looked around his surroundings at the dungeon. " _I do not like this place. It plays tricks on the mind_."

Nodding, Daenerys took his offered hand and the two made their way out of the House of the Undying. Ser Jorah and Kovarro stood outside and watched as their Khaleesi walked out of the temple and gasped as they noticed the small boy in her arms. Ser Jorah moved forward but stopped when he saw the large Khal standing behind her. Kovarro dropped to one knee, showing his allegiance to the once fallen Khal.

"Khaleesi…, what trickery is this?" Jorah asked, eyeing Drogo standing behind her. Daenerys smiled and looked to her husband.

"My husband and son live, Ser Jorah. The Stallion that Mounts the World breaths deep and my lord husband stands beside me once more. The House of the Undying may have taken my dragons, but upon retrieving them and bringing the death to the man who took them, my sun and stars was returned as was my son."

Jorah watched as the dragons, slightly larger in size glided out of the temple and landed on Drogo's shoulders, head and back. They had accepted him as the husband of their Dragon Mother. Rheago reached out a chubby hand to the dragons and gurgled.

"Now, we have someone to visit."


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU story based on the characters and situations from the television show Game of Thrones. In other words, what should have happened but didn't. Starts as of the final episode of Season 2 though does not follow other storylines besides Daenerys'. The story may continue depending on how Season 3 starts and I may continue to write. I ask that you all have an open mind to this AU story as I have written this story for my own pleasure and maybe the pleasures of others.
> 
> Italics = speaking in Dothraki

_Previously_

_Jorah watched as[the dragons](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9055178/2/The-Other-Side), slightly larger in size glided out of the temple and landed on Drogo's shoulders, head and back. They had accepted him as the husband of their Dragon Mother. Rheago reached out a chubby hand to the dragons and gurgled._

" _Now, we have someone to visit."_

Daenerys led her husband, Ser Jorah and her dragons back to Quarth, back to the home of Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Her son snuggled in her arms, her strong and nobel husband beside her and the knight, sworn to protect her life, was all she needed to confront the man who had sent her to her death.

Drogo took a weapon from a fellow Dothraki and went into the home of the man his wife had described, the weapon held high as he entered the barely lit room. Daenerys entered behind him and [followed](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9055178/2/The-Other-Side) her husband, Rheago making small mummers. Each of her dragons sat atop one of them, making Dany feel safer than she had in the many months since she had lost her husband.

They entered Xaro Xhoan's bedroom, the large man sprawled out on the bed, a small hidden body tucked into his side. The faint calling of a bird outside made the woman turn and Daenerys was shocked to see her handmaiden Doreah laying beside him. Drogo leaned his weapon down, linked it around the necklace Xaro woke and pulled it from his neck, also making the large dark man awaken, shocked to see people in his home. Daeneryus walked forward, still holding Rheago and Doreah shot up, gasping at her queens revived son and husband. The dragons atop their backs let out screeches that made Doreah pale and plead with her queen.

"Khaleesi please, they said you'd never leave Quarth alive…, Khal…, you, you are alive," she spoke in the common tongue which angered Drogo further.

" _You do not speak to me or my wife, you traitor_ ," Drogo spat back. Daenerys, powerful and mighty with an army of dragons, simply whispered, "Come" and turned towards the door. Xaro pulled the [sheet](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9055178/2/The-Other-Side) off expecting to jump to battle when Ser Jorah pulled out his sword and tipped it under his neck, Drogo doing the same. The man huffed and pulled his clothes on, Doreah also ordered to dress as Daenerys led them down the corridor to his vault. Rheago clung at his mother's hair as he babbled and laughed. Daenerys simply continued to walk, her husband and Ser Jorah leading the two traitors behind her.

Once they reached the vault, Drogo took the necklace he had taken from Xaro and placed it in the turnstile, turned it and watching as the large metal doors opened. Jorah pulled at one door while Drogo pulled the other, opening the vault wide for everyone to see… Nothing. The vault, in all its largeness, was completely empty.

"Nothing," Daenerys said, as she stepped into the vault, Rheago in one arm and a lit torch in the other. Drogo's eyes never left hers as she turned and grinned towards Xaro. "Thankyou, Xaro Xhoan Daxos," she spoke up, Drogo watching her eye the large man and small woman standing before her, "Thankyou for teaching me this lesson," she finished, before nodding to the Dothraki warrior who held them both with hands bound. He nodded and walked the two forward, making for the vault.

"I am King of Quarth," he begged, being pushed into the vault, the snivelling girl beside him crying out for mercy, "I can help you now. Truly help you. We can take the Iron throne, I can give you a thousand ships," he continued as they were pushed further in and Doreah begged her Khaleesi and Khal to spare her, over and over again. Ser Jorah and Drogo once again grabbed the metal doors and Daenerys watched as they closed the doors, the crying out from both inside becoming muted and faint with each inch they closed. Finally, Drogo lifted the necklace and locked the vault once more.

Ser Jorah smiled at his queen while Drogo handed her the necklace.  _"My wife,"_ he shouted to those in the room, " _is Queen of Dragons, Queen of Dothraki. You will all here, standing in this room, do whatever it may take, to take back her throne, to take back my son's throne,"_ he shot a look to the now dozing Rheago in his wife's arms, " _and you will follow us_ _…_ _. INTO BATTLE!"_ The Dothraki in the room roared with excitement and Daenerys smiled at her husband, glad he was here with her.

Soon, the Dothraki, Drogo and Khaleesi, along with Rheago and her dragons, were in the larger houses, taking what gold and treasures they could find to fund their trip. Ser Jorah looked around him as the realisation of the last few days had dawned on him. "It was all a lie," he muttered, Daenerys looking up from her sleeping son, now cradled in a makeshift cloth carrier.

"Looks real enough to me," she said, taking a golden bowl from her husbands hand and passing it to the knight, "Real enough to buy a ship?" she asked him, smiling gently.

"Aye," he said, taking the bowl, "A small ship." Daenerys smiled and moved to her husband who was going through a chest of golden jewellery. " _Take all the gold and jewels_ ," he shouted to the Dothraki and a cheer erupted from the men in the room.

Drogo and Daenerys spent their night in each other's arms, in the safety and privacy of a house in the middle of Quarth. Rheago lay in a pile of furs and sheets at the foot of the monstrous bed they lay upon. Away from the prying ears and eyes of the other men and women they were to leave with the next day, Drogo had pulled her to the bed as soon as Rheago was asleep and Daenerys had fed him from her breast. He had watched her with their son, watched her be close to him, be with him in a way she never though she would have been.

When he had awoken in that tent, his small son in his arms, Drogo had been surprised at first, thinking the Horse Lord was playing a fucked-up trick on his mind before allowing himself to cross to the Night Lands. The instant his mind had awoken and he had noticed his son in his arms, before he could even take the time to appreciate the fact that his son was here, and not with his mother, she had walked through the tent flaps. He had spoken with another's voice and wished with all his will to speak for himself. Finally, the Horse Lord took pity on him and allowed his own words to come from his mouth and Daenerys had left the tent, sure he was a memory and a trick played on her mind by this place.

He watched as his son clung to his mother's nipple and Drogo was jealous. Jealous that his son was sucking on what Drogo claimed as his all those months ago as this small girl, no – not a girl, a woman, was brought into his life by the beggar king. He willed his son to be full so that he could take his woman in his arms and show her how much he had missed her in all his nights in the dark, floating and not being allowed entrance to the Night Lands. He wondered if this was the Horse Lord's will, to be brought back to help his wife continue her campaign for her throne, as she called it.

He heard a faint pop and realised Rheago was asleep and his belly was full. Daenerys lowered him to the floor and made sure she had some candles lit around his sleeping place – she feared she would loose him again, Drogo supposed. Carefully and quietly, Drogo reached out and pulled his wife into bed with him, her quiet shriek making him smile as she fell against his hard chest.

"Moon of my life," he whispered to her, claiming her lips with his own and pulling at her dress. She pulled at his pants, soon allowing them to be skin against skin and moaned at the contact. Soon, they lay naked in each others arms, Dany's fingers going over every inch of her husbands body, remembering each and every crevasse and scar he held on his battle worn body. When her hand skimmed over the scar on his chest, the one he supposed had been healed by dark magic, Drogo groaned and Dany quickly look her hand back. "No, little moon," he whispered, "It does not hurt when you touch. It feels like the sun in summer and the touch sends such a feeling to my cock I wish for you to touch me always."

Dany moaned and was soon atop him, his large manhood inside her for the first time in months and as they rode together, Drogo urging her on with large hands on silken legs, Dany's cries grew louder and louder and she was sure she was going to wake the sleeping babe by their bed. Drogo grunted as he neared his peak and Dany felt herself flip as he turned her over so that he was above her now, their eyes meeting as she came undone and he soon afterwards.

In the moments between their lovemaking and when they were to fall asleep, Dany gently ran her fingers over her husband's body. "Tomorrow," he said, his hand reaching up to gently cup her small bottom in his large hand, "Tomorrow we cross the poison water and reclaim your throne – the throne that the Queen of Dragons and the Stallion who will mouth the World will reclaim in their names."

"Yes, my husband," she whispered, "and you will sit by my side, as my husband, my king and my Khal." He kissed her gently then, as gently as he had kissed her when she had told him she was having a son. Dany smiled against his lips before snuggling into his side and soon falling asleep. Drogo stayed awake a few minutes more, thinking about what was to come and how he could protect his family. He had lost her once to his own stupidity and pride, he was not going to loose the woman he called wife again.

Pulling her closer against him, Drogo lulled off to sleep with the sounds of his son gently snoring at the foot of their bed and his wife's small breaths being hidden by his large frame. Tomorrow he would cross the poison water, be the first Khal to do so and he would take the Iron Throne for his wife and son, with an army of Dragons.

Tomorrow.

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES: So here is the ending of the final episode of season 2. Season 3 starts very soon, a few weeks actually, and depending on how that starts and goes I may continue, but for now I'm going to make this as complete. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and make sure you review this chapter to let me know how you all liked it. Thanks again for everyone following and encouraging this story to be finished.
> 
> Thanks


End file.
